Utilisateur:Akemi7/♥ Vocaloid ♥
Yo les gens ! Hey les mouettes :3 Ici, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous parler de vocaloid :3 Bon ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, des vocaloid sont des chanteurs virtuels japonais, des voix retouchées que gens vont acheter et utiliser pour les faire chanter. Et il se trouve que c'est un peu la seule musique que j'écoute ._. Alors bon, c'est parti ! :D Le top 5 Contrairement à la liste en dessous qui répertorie toutes les musiques que j'ai aimé, celle ci est un petit top 10 du moment et va donc changer très régulièrement. Oui, parce que moi, souvent, je découvre une musique, je l'adore, je l'écoute pendant un mois puis j'en redécouvre une autre qui la remplace, alors ça change beaucoup. Bref, c'est parti ! 5. La Llorona Bien ! On commence avec Oliver, Gumi et Maika, utilisés par Steampianist ! :D Dans cette musique, les couplets sont en anglais et les refrains sont espagnols, et je trouve que ça rend super bien *^* cette musique est vraiment bien, raconte une légende et puis... Et puis c'est Steampianist quoi 8D 4. Existence Bon déjà, j'adore le vocaloid VY2 Yuuma. J'adore sa voix. Mais en plus, utilisé par Momocachew... ♥ J'adore chantoner cette musique que je connais déjà par coeur *^* Hikari ga kieru ~ M'enfin, les paroles aussi sont profonde, et dépressives, et elles m'ont rapellés des choses auxquelles je ne voulais plus penser aussi malheureusement ._. 3. Hitorinbo Envy J'insiste sur le fait que c'est la version de Giga qui arrive à cette place ! C'est simple, la voix de Giga colle juste PARFAITEMENT sur cette musique. Les paroles sont touchantes, et s'il existe pas mal de PV, ils sont tous magnifiques. Bref, bravo, Giga, bravo. 2. The Perfumer's Perfect Alors, cette musique de Oliver, c'est tout simplement la meilleure de Steampianist. Bon déjà, c'est Oliver qui chante \o/ Et puis... L'instrumentale quoi '-' J'aime le rock 8D Nan sérieux, j'adore cette instru *0* Ensuite les paroles. Bon, c'est une musique qui rend hommage au célèbre livre Le Parfum, donc c'pas jojo ._. Ouais, c'est très glauque, et le PV accentue cet effet. Ce dernier est super bien fait aussi, je félicite l'artiste. Non sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup hésité à la mettre en premier tellement que je l'aime ♥ 1. Madamamagoto Bon... On va commencer par le commencement. D'habitude, quand j'adore une musique de vocaloid, je l'écoute en boucle pendant un mois ou deux, puis après, au fur et à mesure que j'en découvre d'autre, je l'abandonne un pe : je l'aime encore, mais plus autant. Madamamagoto en est la seule exception (The Perfumer's Perfect aussi en un sens...). Cela va fait six-sept mois que je l'écoute encore et encore, et que je l'aime toujours autant. En effet, ce chef-d'oeuvre est le fruit de la coopéation de trois personnes que j'admire énormément : Soraru à la voix, Giga-P à l'instru et au mix, et Réol sur les paroles. Et le résultat est... SUBLIIIIIIME *0* Bon. Déjà l'instru. C'est de l'éléctro je crois (j'm'y connais pas en genre de musiques alors corrigez moi si je me gourre), et ça rend juste super bien. Les paroles sont complexes, mais j'ai peut-être une idée de ce qu'elles racontent. La voix de Soraru est... ♥♥♥ Et pour finir, le PV... OMG *0* bref, la chanson à écouter absolument ♥ Petite liste de musiques conseillées ~ *A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night, de IA *Ah, it's wonderful cat life, de Len & Gumi *Abstract Nonsense, de Rin (préférence pour la version d'Amatsuki) *Addiction to Pain, de Oliver *Adolescence, de Rin & Len *Aishite Aishite Aishite, de Miku *Akatsuki Arrival, de Miku & Luka (préférence pour la version de 96Neko et Kogeinu) *Alluring Secret, de Rin & Len *Boku no Basho Boku no Umi, de Len & Oliver *Bye Bye Sayonara, de Miku (préférence pour la version de 96Neko) *Calalini, de Yuuki *Candy Candy, de Gumi *Cantarella, de Kaito *Caramel Heaven, de Gumi (préférence pour la version d'Amatsuki) *Caseaman, de Gumi *Cat's Dance, de Miku (préférence pour la version de Strange Cat) *Checkmate, de Gumi (préférence pour la version de Len) *Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy, de Len *Circus Monster, de Luka (préférence pour les versions de Len, Rin, Gumi, Oliver, VY2, Aya_me, Poucet, etc...) *Classroom no Boukansha, de Len *Connecting, de Len, Luka, Rin, Kaito, Meiko *Crystalline, de Gumi *Cutter Knife, de Len & Rin *Cyber Thunder Cider, de VY1 (préférence pour la version de Reol) *Dark Wood Circus, de Miku, Rin & Len et Kaito (préférence pour la version de Poucet) *Deus Ex Machina, de Miku *Donut Hole, de Gumi (préférence pour la version de Vulkain) *Dummy March, de Len & Oliver *Dysmorphiac, de Gumi *Electric Angel, de Rin & Len *Existence, de VY2 *Gigantic OTN, de Len *God of Marie, de Miku & Gumi *Gomenne Gomenne, de Miku *Haitoku Glass Ouru, de Len & Rin *Hide and Seek, de SeeU *Hitorinbo Envy, de (je-connais-pas-la-version-originale), préférence pour la version de Giga *Hocus Pocus, de Miku & Gumi *Hocus Pocus Cooking, de Miku *I (Love), de Gumi *If do You do, de Rin, Miku, IA, Gumi, et Luka *Ikasama Casino, de Len & Rin *Inokori Sensei, de Flower *iNSaNiTY, de Kaito & Miki *Jewel, de Rin, Miku, IA, Gumi et Luka (préférence pour la version de Giga) *Jinsei Game, de Miku *Jinsei wa Hoeru, de Rib *Judgement of Corrumption, de Kaito (préférence pour la version de Aya_me) *Juusanbanme no Moshiroku, de Len & Rin *Kagen no Tsuki, de 96Neko *Kagome Kagome, de Miku & Luka (préférence pour la version de Poucet) *Kaizoku F no Shouzou, de Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito et Meiko *Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou, de Len *Kakuzetsu Thanatos, de Rin *Karakuri Burst, de Rin et Len *Kindan Shoujo Plus A, de Rin *Kitsune no Yomeiri, de Miku & Gumi *Kuro to Shiro, de Len & Rin *Kutabare PTA, de Miku (préférence pour la version de Amatsuki & Hashiyan) *La Llorona, de Oliver, Gumi & Maika *Lavender Town Syndrome, de Sonika *Lie, de Luka *Lost One no Goukoku, de Rin *Macaron, de Miku (préférence pour la version de Vulkain) *Madamamagoto, de Soraru *Mane Mane Psychotropic, de Gumi *Matryoshka, de Gumi et Miku *Meltdown, de Rin *mErcy, de Miki *Merry S'E'X'mas, de Len *Million Dollars Dreamers, de Luka (préférence pour la version d'Amatsuki) *Mind Brand, de Miku *Mr. Music, de Len, Rin, Gumi, Luka, Yuuki, Miku *Mr. Taxi, de Len *Murmurs of Time, de Oliver *Mushikui Psychedelism, de Len & Rin *Night Walker, de Len (préférence pour la version de Vulkain) *Okochama Sensou, de Len & Rin *Oni KYOKAN, Len & Rin *Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to, de Miku & Gumi *Outburn Kamikaze, de Miku & Gumi *Outlaw no Shouhin, de Len *Pandemic, de Gumi *Paradichlorobenzene, de Len *Plus Danshi, de Len *Poker Face, de Gumi (préférence pour la version de Amatsuki & Hashiyan) *Prince of Necrophilia, de VY2 *Pumpkin Spice Dummy, de Oliver *Renai Cafeteria, de Gumi (préférence pour la version de 96Neko) *Rolling Girl, de Miku *Rugrats Theory, de Yuuki *Secret of Wysteria, de Oliver *Shinitai-chan, de IA *Shinkyo Exclamation, de Miku (préférence pour la version de S!N) *Shota Shota Burning Night, de Len *Sincerity Nature - Drastic Measures of Ignorance, de Len & Rin *Sleep, Sleep, Cruel World, de Gumi (préférence pour la version de Len) *Slow Motion, de Miku *Soleil, de Rin *Spice !, de Len *Starlight Keeper, de Oliver *Suki, Kirai, de Len & Rin *Super Nuko World, de Soraru *Sweet Magic, de Rin *Tarantula, de Oliver *Tawagoto Speaker, de Miku *Tearing Into Pieces and Singing Out, de Len *The Logical Pink Gizmo and The Gingerbread Man, de Oliver & Gumi *The Muzzle of Nemesis, Gumi *The Perfumer's Perfect, de Oliver *The Undertaker's Daughter, de Oliver *This is the Hapiness and Peace of Mind Comitee, de Miku *Tokyo Teddy Bear, de Rin *Trick and Treat, de Len & Rin *True Love Restraint, de Len *Tsukimi no Ningyou, de Miku *Twadless of a Flue Faker, de Oliver *Undead Enemy, de Rin (préférence pour la version de Vulkain) *Unown, de Rin *Utahime no Uta, de Rin, Len et Teto *WAVE, de Gumi & IA (préférence pour la version de Giga) *WILDFIRE !!, de Gumi *Yokuatsu Sakuran Girl, de Gumi *Yutori Saikyou Sedai, de Gumi Je sais que j'en ai oublié plein, m'enfin bon, j'y reviendrais souvent de toute façon XD Si vous avez des musiques à me conseiller, allez y ! Petites préférences u_u Bon, on peut dire que j'ai de grosses préférences, et que je suis très exigeante sur les vocaloid. Pour être honnête, yen a plein que je déteste XD Voici une petite liste de ceux que j'aime, ou pas :3 Len : On commence bien sur par mon préféré :3 Bon alors, Len est le vocaloid masculin le plus populaire, et son symbole est la banane. Vous avez l'esprit mal placé ? Moi aussi u_u Mais c'est vite accentué lorsqu'on remarque que Len est beaucoup utilisé pour des musiques de petit shota trop mignon, comme dans Merry S'E'X'mas, ou en shota un peu moins mignon, comme dans Spice. Néanmoins, au-delà de ces musiques, Len chante aussi et surtout de magnifiques musiques, telles que Servant of Evil, Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou, ou encore Tearing Into Pieces and Singing Out, qui sont toutes les trois magnifiques. Miku : On continue avec la vocaloid la plus célèbre, Miku :D Alors pour cette vocaloid, je suis un peu partagé... Son design est joli, mais sa voix aiguë ne s'accorde malheureusement pas à toutes les musiques... J'ai néanmoins une petite préférence pour la version append, qui rend sa voix beaucoup plus douce et agréable à entendre. Alors, bon, j'aime bien, mais elle reste loin de mes vocaloid préférés. Rin : Sœur jumelle de mon petit Len, Rin est une vocaloid réputé pour être une psychopathe, mais franchement, ça va XD Sa voix fait très robotique, ce qui fait que souvent, soit on adore Rin, soit on la déteste, mais c'est un peu dur d'être entre les deux. Personnellement, je l'adore, et je trouve que ce côté robotique accentue la beauté de pas mal de musiques. Kaito : Sûrement l'un des vocaloid dont je comprend le moins la popularité... Sincèrement... Ecoutez sa voix ! Elle est à peine audible ! Niveau du design, je dit rien, c'pas super cool mais ça passe. Mais la voix les gens... Je n'aime quasiment aucune chanson de lui, tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas sa ptn de voix. Alors excusez moi, fans de Kaito, mais je ne vous comprend pas. Gumi : J'aime cette vocaloid >w< Sincèrement les gens. Sa voix est douce, et dans certaines musiques on a juste l'impression que c'est une vraie voix un peu remixée. Elle a une banque de voix anglaise juste splendide, et son design est super. C'est vraiment une de mes vocaloid préférées, avec Len, Rin et Oliver, je la trouve vraiment cool. IA : Cette vocaloid a été plusieurs fois recalée, tout le monde disait que sa voix était dénuée d'émotions, et qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être une des vocaloid les plus connues et appréciées. J'emmerde les gens qui pensent cela n_________n Sincèrement... ? La voix de IA est très belle, et si vous prenez par exemple sa chanson la plus connue, Outer Science, on voit tout de suite que le problème ne vient pas de la voix. Et puis... Son design. Il est parfait les gens *Q* Oliver : Mon vocaloid anglais préféré. L'un de mes premiers sur le classement général. J'aime regarder des images de yaoi entre lui et Len. Je vous présente Oliver, un vocaloid tout mignon, tout gentil, avec un oiseau et une tenue kawaii, un petit bandeau à l'oeil, et qui va TOUT VOUS TUER PARCE QU'EN FAIT C'EST UN PSYCHOPATHE MWUAHAHAHAHA ! ... Je rigole pas, Oliver est vraiment dangereux ._. Luka : Comme pour Kaito, je ne comprend pas son succès... M'enfin je veux dire... Son design est assez banal, et sa voix est quand même très bizarre :/ Personnellement, je n'aime pas cette vocaloid >.> Gakupo : Vous vous rappelez, au début de la page, je parlais de Len et de ses idées mal placées... ? Eh bien ici, vous tombez sur le jackpot. Gakupo n'a RIEN d'un vocaloid normal. Déjà, c'est un samouraï. Et si vous avez vu la Pause Manga numéro 17 (je crois que c'est celle là u_u) déjà, vous avez pas confiance. Ensuite, son design. Ce mec est un travesti ._. Et pour finir... Ses chansons. Mh ? Vous voyez pas où je veux en venir ? Faites des recherches n____n Yuuki : Après Oliver, voici l'une des vocaloid les plus psychopathes. On dirait pas, comme ça, avec son jeune âge et ses petites couettes. Yuuki à voix grave, qui résonne, et qui a un côté assez sombre et dérangeant. Donc une voix comme ça, ça s'allie très bien avec des creepypasta... Non ? Maika : Maika est la seule vocaloid espagnole pour le moment. Pour être honnête, quand on m'en a parlé, j'étais pas trop chaud... M'enfin, je m'attendais vraiment pas à aimer cette vocaloid x) C'est grâce à la chanson La Llorona que je l'ai découverte, et là, quelle bonne surprise ça a été *^* Je sais que je suis très loin d'avoir fini, je continuerais donc plus tard tout cela n_n